Coco 2
Coco 2 is a sequel to Disney/Pixar’s Coco. It will take place 6 years after the first film, It focuses on a now 18 year old Miguel, who now graduated from High School, and is a bit down lately due to Mamá Coco’s death in the first film, so he goes back to the Land Of The Dead, to see his Mama Coco again. This sequel was made from johnnymyman96. Plot Six years after the first film, Miguel Rivera who is now 18 years old has just graduated from High School, and his family throws him a fiesta, but after the fiesta, Miguel is starting to feel a little bit down lately, due to his great-grandmother Mama Coco’s death. Migel is trying. so hard to stay strong, but the more he thinks about it, the harder it is for him to stay strong, and he becomes more devastated. But Miguel meets this sophisticated, ghostly and well-bred skeletal spirit named Marcel, to encourage Miguel to come back to The Land Of The Dead for a vacation. So Miguel enters a dark black hole to go back to The Land Of The Dead, to see his deceased skeletal family again, especially Papa Hector and Mamma Imelda. Miguel becomes astonished when he sees his old family members again, especially Mama Coco. It isn’t long enough when Miguel is having a wonderful time back at The Land Of The Dead, until he becomes a skeleton again, but this time, Marcel had wanted to make sure that turns into a skeleton forever, making Miguel thinking that he had a permanent vacation in The Land Of The Dead. Miguel was deceived by Marcel’s malevolent plan, and he and his family have to figure out the way to Stop Marcel’s dastardly deeds, and return him to the Land Of The Living, before it’s too late again. Cast * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera who is now 18 years old, and wants to see Mama Coco, and the rest of his family members back in The Land Of The Dead * Alec Baldwin as Marcel, the ghostly, but skeletal and sophisticated person who encourages Miguel to go on a vacation in The Land Of The Dead, until later on in the movie, he becomes the main antagonist who tricked Miguel thinking that he had a permanent vacation in The Land. Of The Dead. * Gael García Bernal as Héctor, Miguel‘s true and warmhearted great-great-grandfather * Alanna Ubach as Mamma Imelda, Miguel’s great-great-grandmother * Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mamá Coco, Miguel’s great-grandmother * Alfonso Arau as Papa Julio Rivera, Miguel’s late great-grandfather, and Coco’s husband * Selene Luna as Tia Rosita Rivera, Miguel’s late great-grandaunt, Julio’s sister * Dyana Ortellí as as Tia Victoria Rivera, Miguel’s late grandaunt, Abuelita’s sister * Herbert Siguenza as Tio Felipe Rivera, and Tio Óscar Rivera, Miguel’s late identical twin great-great granduncles * Renee Victor as Abuelita Elena Rivera, Miguel’s grandmother * Luis Valdez as Tio Berto, Rivera, Miguel’s uncle * Sofia Espinosa as Mamá Luisa Rivera, Miguel’s mother * Jaime Camil as Papá Enrique Rivera, Miguel’s father * Polo Rojas as Abel Rivera, Miguel’s cousin * Monste Hernández as Rosa Rivera, Miguel’s cousin * John Ratzenberger as TBA Category:PG Category:Original movie sequels Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Animation Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Movies